sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sato Koizumi
Name: Sato Koizumi Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Kendo, Judo, cooking, reading, volunteer work Appearance: Sato bears some resemblance to his sister, Rio, though to have people tell him that he has a female version of himself wandering around is a source of slight embarrassment to him. Having a height of 6'2' places Sato on par at least with the taller students of the school. His build is rather athletic, broad-shouldered, and strong yet lithe. Being tall and rather long-limbed gives him the appearance of an adult beyond his years to the point where he has consistently been mistaken for a university student in more instances than he is comfortable with. Despite all appearances, he is not quite as graceful as he looks... his sister has often viciously poked fun at him in remarking that an early growth spurt has made him insufferably clumsy. He possesses rather mature, adult-like facial features, a strong and well-defined nose-bridge along with a sharp jawline and a high forehead. At the same time, though, his angular features carry a degree of sensitivity to them, with rather dark, almond shaped eyes that always seem to be staring off into space at various intervals...as though he were perpetually brooding or lost in thought over something. His visage is expressive and inexpressive at the same time, while he always appears calm and collected to the point of appearing emotionless, there is always a slight movement in his eyes, a pursing of the lips, or slight movement of the eyebrows, all easy to miss but are a subtle indicator of his inner thoughts and feelings. His hair is straight, dark brown in colour and cut medium-short, slightly tousled, with bangs hanging over his forehead. There is a narrow, not-so-long yet prominent line of a scar just below his left eye, where he had cut himself on the metal grill of an electric heating system after being pushed down the stairs by his sister in his walker at the age of 11 months. He carries a bit of conservative practicality in his dress sense, but has a habit of covering up neck to toe through long jackets, thick vests, and the occasional trench-coat, along with a scarf that seems to be his favourite item... in times of embarrassment, due to his natural shyness he'd lower his head slightly, and nearly half of the lower part of his face would be completely covered by the scarf... so in a way it's his personal comfort zone. Biography: Sato was born eldest son and eldest child to an Asian-American couple. A scant four seconds later, he was kicked in the head by his younger sister Rio during her exodus from the womb. That was the moment that marked the rest of his life, where he would be subjected to the life of a doormat under the stiletto heels of a sister both younger and smaller than him. The scar under his left eye is a testament to the day she pushed him down the stairs at 11 months old. Sato was borderline unconscious to the point where it completely escapes his memory, but from what he was told, it took six nurses to put the stitches in place. Knowing his sister, he believes every word of it. His parents were rather strict on them, and he worked hard to meet their standards since a rather young age...while his sister got off relatively easy and was pampered by both mother and father. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was basically doormatted into complete submission by his sister, but Sato grew up a rather well-behaved, quiet, and somewhat solitary child. Having the poor man's luck to be in the same class as his sister every year since they started, the teachers never ceased to be amazed by how the relatively tame and straight-laced boy could be even remotely related to his perpetually loud and rebellious sister. Probably due to the fact that he was the eldest of five children, he possessed a certain amount of maturity and level-headedness to him, which remained consistent as he entered high school...along with his inability to stand up to Rio. There were times when he could concern himself with the well-being of others, such as whenever he noticed that they were hurt and upset. Being the oldest child in the family probably honed an instinct to look after others whenever he could. Sato had always a sort of guarded quietness to him, and appeared to be disinclined when it came to associating with others. As he entered high-school, and he gained a growth-spurt of sorts that gave him a height and appearance that others found somewhat intimidating, other people took this detachment to be unfriendliness, or an indication that Sato was just plain anti-social. The fact that his face is relatively emotionless and inexpressive also reinforced this prejudice...and as such, he was considered 'inapproachable'. To be honest? He's just shy. When it comes to associating with other people, Sato is just plain awkward all around, to the point where he has trouble coming up with the right thing to say...mostly out of fear of embarrassing himself. To say that Sato is somewhat self-conscious would be a complete understatement. Social situations are something of a source of discomfort for him, as there are times when he'd be overwhelmed with just how talkative other students are, and end up not saying anything. To be honest yet again... he'd rather just sit back, and listen. At school, he performs solidly as a student, and even better in the field of athletics. He excels at kendo, which has taught him a great deal of self-discipline and strength of mind (which unfortunately hasn't stopped him from getting beat on by his sister...) Now nearing the point of graduation, he hopes to enter medical school to pursue his aspiration to be a doctor. Despite being doormat for abuse subjected by his sister, she, along with the rest of his family(and perhaps moreso), is probably the most important thing to him. There was never a moment lost in life where he'd concern himself with her well-being and good health, physically and emotionally, through he'd only express this covertly due to Rio being one to assert herself almost aggressively as an independent person. Despite the fact that he appears at first unsociable and unfriendly, those who are close to him (including his sister) understand perfectly well that he is a tolerant and non-judgmental young man of a strong, innate morality that is influenced not by written law or societal expectations, but simply by his own empathy and concern for others. Advantages: He is physically strong, and particularly skilled in various forms in martial arts, which may give him a particular edge depending on the nature of the situation. Being rather strong-willed, calm and collected, he has an innate ability think just as well (if not better) under pressure, and as such will not give in easily to panic or impulse. Being a man of actions instead of words, he shows no hesitation in taking the initiative if the situation calls for it. His concern for the people close to him is what drives him beyond his normal limits. Disadvantages: He is guided by a moral compass which entails a natural sense of empathy...which is useless when it comes to the nature of SOTF. He will often go out of his way for the sake of others, and without regard for his own safety, which is to be honest..just asking for a quick and painful death at the hands of someone less sympathetic... To his sister, he is a complete glutton for abuse. That aside, he has a bit of trouble standing up to others. He also has a fear of cats and psychotic women, the latter of which is more prevalent in the world of SOTF. Designated Number: Male Student no. 116 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Garden Spade Conclusions: Not a ladies' man, are we, B116? I don't see his martial arts training coming in to play here much. If G74 doesn't get sick of him and off him, I'm sure another one of our ambitious female competitors would be more than happy to oblige. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: Garden Spade (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Sato avoided human contact through ALL his journey on the island. Unfortunately, after 7 days, he ran out of food and water. In search of the food, he went to Quarry. Suddenly, his dehydrated and exhausted mind made an illusion of Bengal Tiger ready to it him. Sato panicked and jumped down to the Quarry. He managed to grab sticking out rock, but it gave him nothing, since Quarry was a Danger Zone anyway. His collar exploded, and his remains fell down to the bottom of the Quarry. Post-Game Evaluation: BWACHACHACHA! Jumping to to the ravine just like that... Almost like lemmings! Memorable Quotes: "HOLY GODDAMN FUCKING SHIT! IT'S A TIGER! RUN AWAY!!!!" - Sato after spotting illusionary tiger. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sato, in chronological order. V3: *#2: In This Waking Hell I Am *The Whole World is Against You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sato Koizumi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students